Zama Ardhi
Summary "The air is sticky with salt and the scent of rot; one sees little in the mist and thickets of ancient mangrove--bones of broken ships in their roots. The water is a fetid black, swarming with leeches and flies. The guide is fearful, holding tightly to a long staff with a swinging fire pot. "Trolls," he says. How does anyone survive here? The answer appears suddenly. Rising like a castle out of swamps, is the great mandala of Zama. The "castle" is the hollow trunk of an ancient elven tree; spanning 500 feet in diameter, and 80 feet tall. 50 boats are at the base, moving goods up and down the trunk wall. We dock; and take a rope elevator to the rim. The air is much cooler here; for within the trunk is a deep lake of fresh water. Pens of fish are scattered throughout; while mats of vegetables and melons are farmed on the surface. The rim swarms with activity: five stories of houses and shops built into the wall, all connected by bamboo bridges. Ten thousand souls live here, safe from vile monsters of the Drowned Lands. ''--Travels of Effezius; "Report on the Zama Peoples. Vol. XVII, Ch.4'' The Zama Ardhi, the Mandalae of Zama Ardhi, the Zama, or the Drown Landers, are a loosely affiliated culture of merchants and farmers who trade out of a vast semi-submerged coastal plain in Southern Theamyr. A hardy people the Zama must face the constant depredations of aquatic trolls, giant crocodiles, drowned fey, and swamp wyrms, while avoiding heat, disease, starvation, floods and hurricanes. The Zama make their living as traders, aquatic farmers, fishermen; and have a well-known reputation as smugglers and occasional pirates. Their lands are scattered with thousands of islands, sand bars, mangrove swamps, hidden coves and salt marshes. History Founding The Zama Ardhi are the descendants of servants of a great elven empire in Southern Theamyr (called by the Zama, "Grien Ryk"). Zama are thought be originally Cete refugees; first welcomed, then eventually subjugated by elven peoples. But, since there is no written record before the War of the Children, their true origin is unclear. The Catastrophe The continent of Theamyr, where the Zama lived, suffered a catastrophe that inundated much of the south with sea water. The giant elven forests died; and with them, the empire. The elven kings disappeared from the (now termed) Drowned Lands, never to return. The surviving Zama learned they could continue to reside in the Drowned Lands by living in the stumps of the fallen elven trees. These hollowed stumps provided security and shelter. Moreover they were so massive the stumps held large volumes of fresh water. Zama society was rebuilt in these "mandala," or circles. Present Day Zama peoples live on as a hidden nation, with rings of families and merchant clans, who are self-sufficient, but maintain an interdependence through oaths, marriages, service, trade, and tribute. Appearance Thought to be one of the First Landed peoples, the Zama show an ancient heritage. Looking much like the Cete, they are bronze-skinned, with almond-shaped eyes, and dark hair. Most are short in stature. Half-elves are also seen among the Zama, but are typically much taller. Another ten percent of the population originates from all peoples of Cetemar: descendants of criminals, refugees, and outcasts who have found safety among the Zama. Society The Zama Ardhi live in extended family groups centered around their mandala homes. They are fiercely loyal to their own circle; but exchange brides, tribute, and labor between one another. Within a circle, every member knows their role. Every three years, depending on tradition, circle members may vote, or submit to tests or trials of combat to advance within their families. The Gwasfey, Men of the Mire A small subsection of the Zama live outside of the circles, perhaps 1 in 100. They are accused of being descendants of servants who remained loyal to their elven masters. Gwasfey are considered unclean, villainous traitors; and are looked down upon by other Zama. They are nomadic, moving among the greater Drowned Lands in search of food, shelter, and fresh water. Gwasfey are said to be extremely resourceful, willing to eat anything or anyone. Other Zama say they perform human sacrifice to appease their dark fey gods. Men of the Reed The Men of the Reed are an order of bards who originate from Zama Ardhi and the Drowned Lands. They play pipes and flutes made from water grasses and river cane (that is said to be magical). With these instruments they can play songs in any language. Zama men and women sometimes "take up the song" to escape arranged marriages or the drudgery of circle life. Men of the Gibbet The Men of the Gibbet are not criminals, but an ancient order of monks and clerics. They are ascetics; hanging in barely man-sized hovels that stand on stilts above the foul waters of Zama Bay. These believers seem able to endure severe thirst and starvation. They are reputed to be immune to most disease, are able to walk upon water and mud. And, despite their emaciated forms, are said to be agile combatants. Family Zama families are matriarchal. The woman with the most living heirs rules a circle. These family units can be as few as 50, or as many as a 1,000 (depending mostly on the size of the water source)--some making for large trading towns in the Drowned Lands. Children and mothers are highly valued among the Zama. Men serve their circle unwaveringly. They must both show courage and cunning when they leave to fish or raid. Elderly Zama are highly regarded as well. Their knowledge of navigation, herbalism, and historical weather patterns is invaluable. Government Zama government is loosely structured. There may be 10 to 100 different rings, or centers of power in the greater society, each intersecting and influencing one another. Each ring is ruled by a family head, almost always a matriarch. The most powerful Zama families can bind as many as 20 lesser circles to create a "sakhali" or chain. All circles will unite for common defense, or in the case of large natural disasters. They share a common language, standards of decorum, and currency (mithrs; small rings of rusted metal that mysteriously can float). Food and Drink Zama subsist heavily on vegetables, wild rices, and fish. Most of their foods are heavily spiced or fermented. Fresh meat, bread, and ales are a rarity (and prized commodity). Salt is highly valued; and sugar is almost unknown. Zama drink a syrupy rice wine, often using it to purify questionable water. Their most famous dish is Carpa Ahogado, in which a giant freshwater carp is submerged alive in a mixture of vinegar, salt, and rice wine, and cooked whole. Religion and Magic The Zama are quite insular and suspicious about outsider faiths and magic. Each circle within the Zama state may have different standards. Any use of magic, be it deistic, lore, or innate comes with the risk of offending the host. Among their own, the Zama practice the code of "Os Suum," the Shut Mouth. When in the territory of another circle nothing is spoken of one's faith or magic. Trade The Zama have a proud tradition of smuggling. They will trade arms with Drowned Gobli, ales and wine to the Ogri Khanate, and illicit magical components and poisons to anyone willing to pay. The Zama refuse only one thing: slave trade. Trade goods indigenous to the region include: salt fish; papyrus; rare herbs, drugs, and spell components; troll hides; and shells. Warfare Zama have no standing army or navy. They are however, expert at piracy and guerilla warfare. They can call up to 1,000 irregular marines; as well as 50-100 fighting vessels. The vast majority of conflict in the Drowned Lands is between the Zama and troll hordes. Raids by outsiders are rare. In close combat, Zama warriors are known for their use of improvised weapons, oars, clubs, spears, nets, and poisoned darts or daggers. They wear little armor, for fear of drowning. Some will use found helms or shields. Location Zama Ardhi lands are located on the southeastern coasts of Theamyr. It is bordered to the north by the great Salgraav Depression, the Ward Lands, the Drowned Forge and Princeps of the Marshes. To the south are the Spice Islands, other Aquethaini possessions, and the Mer al Aquethaini Sea. To the east of the Zama Ardhri is an elven kingdom hidden in the Alvarkasr Jungles (possibly the remnants of the Grien Ryk) and the Ocea Tregua. Category:Cultures Estimated Numbers 100,000 souls. The Zama take no census. Numbers may fluctuate widely, depending on how one defines Zama citizenship. Known Towns Bucina pop. 500 Bucina (the Horn) is the most northerly city of the Zama, near the Wyrding Bay and the Drowned Forge. Some of its residents show dwarven heritage, a rarity among the Zama. Bucina is a dangerous place, facing occasional goblin raids, as well as magical creatures who come from the Wyrding Bay Fisher Point. pop. 1,000 Fisher Point is the center of much of the Zama's seasonal fisheries. The mandala-town is sparsely populated in the off-season, but can balloon to 100-200 fishing vessels who ply the Zama straights for giant gar, carp, rays and eel. Zama fishermen down on their luck are known to take adventurers deep into the territories--even to the shores of the Warding Wastes. Hrotna pop. 500 Hrotna borders the Hrotna Bay; and conducts the most trade with the Gobli Utonul. Its mandala ring is small and heavily fortified with spikes, and a ring of siege works at the top. Despite the taboo of slaving, the city is known for harsh "recruiting," and "prisoner swaps." The rare visiting ship to Hrotna needs to come in strength and numbers. Myrk Point pop. 500 Myrk Point borders the bay of the same name. Its populace ("Myrkrs") are the only ones known to be able to enter the bay and return safely. There is said to be the treasure of 1000 wrecked ships in the bay; but only a Myrkr knows where to find them. Red Holm pop. 4,000 Red Holm is one of the larger cities in Zama territory. Its people are far less secretive; and more open to trade. As much as 10% of the population are merchants and sailors from other lands. Leaders of Red Holm have taken a much larger influence over other Zama circles in recent years, using their money to curry favor. Reeds pop. 1,000 Reeds is ancient mandala-town centered in a giant lake near the border of the Drowned Lands wilderness. Its tree ring barely rises above the surface of the lake. Instead, most of the city is built on stilts, with an ingenious water catchment system made of bamboo pipes. It is a famed center for musical instrument making; and a bard college. The city is said to be defended from troll attack by several rings of bamboo packed with pitch. Vrag pop. 500 Vrag is an early city of the Zama. It was initially abandoned when its ring collapsed in several sections destroying the freshwater pond. Orkik and halfbreed refugees repopulated the city; and have made several crude cisterns to hold clean water. Zama pop. 10,000 Zama is a hidden city deep within the Zama Bay, from which it takes its name. It is covered by a powerful ward that makes the city invisible to those who don't know a secret path or incantation. The city encompasses the stumps of seven giant trees, all connected by bridges. Zama trades in prized spell components and rare elven artifacts. It is also known to hold thieve's guilds and individuals willing to pay a high price to avoid detection. Allies The Heretic Fleets and Jahadan Priories quietly trade with the Zama Ardhi. The Gobli Utonal also trade with them. Many of the cultures of Northern Theamyr also trade down to the coast to the Drowned Lands merchants. Foes The Zama Ardhi have few true foes. They have major trading rivals among the Aquethaini and Avag Khanate. However the merchants remain so secretive and diffuse, few raids or reprisals ever occur. Zama merchants have a deep fear of the whomever lives in the Alvarkasr Jungles. They suspect their former elven masters live there. Characters The Deves Daav; Keeper of the Sixth Circle The Deves is a half-elven lord; a rarity among the Zama. He stands nearly 7 feet tall, is rail thin, with eyes and hair of a greenish hue. He is a powerful leader, charismatic, and reputed to be an elemental adept. He holds sway over 6 circles in the Zama Ardhi; and has his hand on most of the trade in the region. Dama of the Graves; Ruler of the Green Sakhali Dama is a young piratess, earning her appellation for killing her closest rivals. Dama has 17 circles who give her tribute. She can recruit a small pirate army from them as well (200-300 men). Few have seen her face; but she is said to be remarkably beautiful. She raids west towards the Drowned Forge, capturing ore ships, and trading weapons. Comments Category:Cultures